Our Pasts
by AlleyCAT19
Summary: A person's past can be many things. For some, it can be rather painful. Two years before the fateful Reaper's Game to decide Shibuya's fate, a group of unlikely friends bond over one person's past. Rated T for later chapters. My version of Joshua's past! Pairing: eventual JoshuaxOC (no gay pairings!)


**Prologue**

_A/N Hey guys, and welcome to my very first TWEWY fanfic! This will be the first in a series of four planned stories. This one will switch POV's a lot, and will even be in third person every once in a while, like in this starting chapter. If you enjoy this chapter, please R&amp;R. Constructive criticism welcomed!_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The World Ends With You. Rights to original story go to Square Enix and Jupiter. I only own plot idea and two OC's (will specify which in later chapters)_

_1997_

Yoshiya Kiryu, better known as Joshua, was walking down the streets of Shibuya with his hands in his pockets. To anyone he passed, he appeared to be a 15 year-old boy, but looks can be deceiving, especially in his case. He was, for one thing, much older than he looked. For another thing, he was, in fact, the "guardian deity" of Shibuya. His proper title was Composer of Shibuya, a title he had won just twelve years previously.

Nothing had really changed in Shibuya in those twelve years, at least according to him. He still loathed the people for causing him such pain. He didn't come out of Dead God's Pad very often, but he had decided to "get some fresh air" by visiting the RG. He hoped to see at least a little change, but was sorely disappointed to not see any.

He sighed and continued walking, passing an Elementary school he had gone to when he was a kid. That was where his pain had started….he frowned and started to turn away from it when he heard crying. He raised his eyebrows and decided to investigate.

He saw a little girl with raven hair sitting against a wall of the building being picked on by three boys about her age. He heard words like "freak" and "you don't belong here". The insults reminded him of memories he hoped to keep locked away forever. The little girl was clearly facing the same situation he had at her age, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should get involved. Even so, he felt he should help her. After all, no one should go through what he did.

He got closer to the kids and made a noise to alert them he was there.

"Why are you three picking on this girl?" He asked.

"Because she's a freak!" One of the boys said.

"Well that's not very nice of you to say. What makes her a 'freak'?" Joshua asked.

"We don't need to tell you!" Another boy shouted.

"Oh, really? Shall I call your parents? I'm sure they would love to hear about this." Joshua challenged, pulling out his cell phone.

"You can't scare us! You don't even know us, mister!" The last boy shouted.

Joshua smirked. He did know all about them and their parents since he was the Composer, but he decided to instead bluff and scare them without actually dialing the numbers.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sato. I would like to inform you that your son is picking on-" He said as he got cut off by the boys.

"Okay, okay! Stop!" They shouted in unison.

Joshua smirked again and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Will you stop harassing this girl?" He asked them.

The three boys nodded their heads.

"Good. Now go home." He said, imprinting on them. The boys left obediently.

Joshua turned his attention to the little girl, helping her up. Her raven hair was a bit messy, and she had long bangs in front of her face, covering her eyes.

"How can you see with those bangs in front of your eyes?" He asked her.

"I m-manage." She said shyly.

"My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but Mother and Father call me Joshua. What's your name?" He asked.

"M-Makoto Miyazaki." She said.

"Why were those boys picking on you, Makoto?" He asked.

"Because I'm a freak." She said.

"That doesn't really answer my question. Besides, you don't seem like a freak to me." He said.

"I don't? Well…here I am a freak because of my eyes. They think my eyes are bad luck or something." She said.

"Your eyes can't be that bad. Will you let me see them?" He asked.

Makoto hesitated before letting him push her bangs back. He looked at her and saw a pair of deep violet eyes staring at him.

"You aren't a freak, Makoto. Those boys are probably jealous that their eyes aren't as beautiful as yours. In fact, they're very much like my eyes. See?" He asked, pointing at himself.

Makoto looks at him and sees violet eyes as well. His eyes were dull compared to hers, but they were unique nonetheless. They both stood there a moment before Joshua decided to say anything.

"Let's get you home. Where do you live?" He asked.

"Udagawa." She said.

He grabs her hand and takes her home. He explained to her parents what happened, leaving soon afterwards. He returns to Shibuya River, where his conductor, Megumi Kitanji, is waiting for him.

"Where were you, Sir?" He asked Joshua.

"I decided to take a stroll in the RG." Joshua said.

"I have some paperwork for you to look at, and this week's Game is almost over." Kitanji said.

"Very well. How many Players are still alive as of right now?" Joshua asked.

"Three teams are still in the Game. How many will be allowed to return to life?" Kitanji asked.

"Since there are six, let's have half return, provided they all survive against the GM." Joshua said.

"Yes sir. I will bring the winning team or teams to you tomorrow." Kitanji said.

Joshua nodded, taking a seat on his "throne". He sighed, remembering Makoto. She reminded him so much of himself that he didn't want her to suffer the way he did. After thinking about it for a while, he decided he would help the child until she got to the point she didn't need him anymore. He would still be able to keep up appearances in the UG and be there to help out Makoto. He smiled to himself and began looking at the paperwork Kitanji had brought him.

_Two months later…_

Joshua had begun to spend more time with Makoto over the next couple of months. The shy girl began to open up little by little and warm up to him. He had become her self-appointed "guardian angel", a job which he took seriously. Any time he saw Makoto being picked on, he would pull the same stunt he pulled on those boys. Eventually, the bullying stopped, and Makoto began opening up to other people. The one thing that bothered Joshua still was the girl's long bangs, which she refused to cut.

"You would look cuter if your bangs were cut back." He told her.

"Then everyone would be able to see my eyes…." She said.

"I thought you were over the sensitivity. You were teased because you showed the bullies you are sensitive about your eyes. If you want to be able to make more friends, you need to have more self-confidence." Joshua explained.

"Okay…can you take me to get them cut?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

Joshua smiled and looked down at her. He took her to a haircut place in 104, where the hairstylist cut Makoto's bangs and restyled her hair a little bit. After the stylist was done, Makoto looked like a cute little girl as opposed to a little Sheepdog.

"There we go. You look much better." Joshua complimented, paying for the cut.

"Thank you Joshua." She said politely.

He took her down to Cat Street and went into a place called WildKat Café.

"Are you here, Sanae?" Joshua asked as they came in.

A tall man with short black hair and a scruffy face came out from the back. He was wearing a black vest over a short-sleeved collared shirt, black slacks, and black open-toed shoes. When he saw Joshua, he smiled.

"Hey there, J. Haven't seen you here in a while." Sanae said.

"I've been busy looking after this one." Joshua said, ruffling Makoto's hair.

"Oh, you have a little friend. What's your name, sweetie?" Sanae asked, getting down at her level.

Makoto hid behind Joshua shyly, unsure about the man.

"It's alright, Makoto. He's a friend. This is Sanae Hanekoma, but most people call him Mr. H. Sanae, this is Makoto Miyazaki." Joshua said, introducing them.

Makoto came out and shook hands with Mr. H.

"What an adorable little shadow you've got, J." Mr. H said teasingly.

Joshua chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I'll have the usual. Feel free to choose whatever you want, Makoto." He said.

Mr. H brought Joshua's "usual", which was a cinnamon bun with a cup of coffee. He began eating it happily while Makoto placed her order. The two left a while later. Joshua took Makoto near her house.

"Makoto... You're happier now, right?" He asked.

She nods.

"I started taking Judo, and made friends with this girl named Ayumi." She said.

"Then you don't need me anymore" Joshua said softly.

"Huh? What are you saying Joshua?" Makoto asked.

"I'm saying that I'm going to leave you to enjoy your life. You won't remember me after today." He said simply.

Before Makoto could react, Joshua had knocked her out. He removed her memories of him, but made sure she wouldn't revert to her shy self. He then put her in her room and left.

_Eight years later_

"Are you sure about this, Sir?" Kitanji asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I am sure, Kitanji. Please don't question me again. I never finished my education, and I figured it was about time I did." Joshua said.

"How will you be able to still keep up with your duties?" Kitanji asked.

"I will say that there will be times I will have to leave, which is true anyway. It'll work out." Joshua said.

He picked up his bag and left, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

_A/N Cliffhanger! I decided to break it off here, because things will get…interesting next chapter. This won't be a very long fanfic, but it will show my versions of character back stories. How you guys liked it!_


End file.
